


Half My Mother's Son

by define_serenity



Series: More than a Trick of the Light [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family Secrets, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up through his tear-stained fingers at the blurry outlines of his boyfriend’s body, the storm in his chest barely abated, his heart threatening to beat out of its confines. </p><p>“You came back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half My Mother's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 3 months I strategically skipped over in the sequel.

“You came back.” He looks up through his tear-stained fingers at the blurry outlines of his boyfriend’s body, the storm in his chest barely abated, his heart threatening to beat out of its confines. 

“Of course I did.” Sebastian pulls back his hood, voice unable to betray his state of mind. Is Sebastian angry? upset? disappointed? What if this sends them down the exact same tailspin they’ve been down before, lies and secrets and misery tearing a great big abyss through the distance between them. “Where else would I be?”

“It’s not every day you find out—” he chokes, but what he found out has become too terrible to reiterate, too horrific to think about, and his heart beats around the raw realization of what exactly this does mean. Does this somehow change him? Define him in ways he hasn’t figured out yet? He’s been searching for this answer since he was a young boy, but now that he has it, he wishes the world would take it back. 

“B, it’s not your fault—” Sebastian walks over and sits down next to him. “None of it is your fault.”

“But he’s—” He shoots up from the couch, fills the distance with a few steps backwards, and shakes his head. It’s like a part of him that wanted answers got the wrong kind of medicine; instead he got a raging infection he can’t seem to shake. “Bas, how can I let this into my life? After all we’ve been through, how can he—”

“You don’t let it define you.” Sebastian chases after him, grabs one of his hands and doesn’t let go until they’re pushed so close together not even doubt could get between them. “And we have each other.”

He sniffles. “You’re not mad?” he asks, reminded that Sebastian turned and ran the moment he could; maybe he needed the space to think too. 

“I love you, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian says, his green eyes set with such certainty it screws with his perception, “and I know you.” Sebastian kisses his forehead, pulls him closer to his chest, if at all possible. “I’m never letting you go again.”

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
